The Scarlet Letter
by dreamingofseverus
Summary: What happens when Hogwarts favorite know it all leaves a letter written in scarlet ink for the greasy bat of the dungeons. Takes place at the of the seventh year. Oh yeah, voldies dead.


The Scarlet Letter

A/N I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I just like to use them. This is a one size fits all, I will say this again during my story.

And now on with the show...

Graduation Day 10:30 pm Snapes Study

It was over. Another year, another set of dunderheads graduated. Thank Merlin. He poured himself a scotch and went to stand in front of the fireplace. Even though it was summer it was still quite chilly down here. The scotch warmed him from the inside and the fire from the outside. He leaned against the mantlepiece and placed his empty tumbler on its surface. Thats when he noticed it. There was a letter sitting in the middle of his mantlepiece. All it had was two letters written on the front, "S.S."

He picked it up and turned it over, the seal was not one he was familiar with. He took his want from its holster and put it against the unopened letter. "Revealo" he said. Nothing happened, that was a good sign. That meant that there were no dark curses, spells or enchantments on it. He sat down in his favorite chair, a muggle lazy boy, and cracked opened the seal. He unfolded the letter and began to read...

My Dearest Severus,

I have a confession to make. I love you. I have since the first time I saw you sitting up at the Staff table the night I arrived my first year.

You intrigued me from the start. At first glance you appear to be cold and uncaring. Some would say that your manners leave a lot to be desired, but I say that you were forced to behave in this manner. For you see, even as you insulted me, Harry and Ron I looked deep within your eyes and saw a good man. A man I have since fallen in love with.

Dearest Severus. I love you. I know you have done many things you are not proud of. I'm sure you have regrets, we all have regrets. This probably doesn't mean anything to you, but I forgive you. My regret is not being strong enough to tell you this myself, please forgive me this.

I was once told by a family friend that once it was all said and done the only thing that mattered when you took your final breath was the people who you love. Well I may not be at that point but I have no intention of letting you or I take our last breathes without you knowing. Merlin forbid you die tomorrow I would have you know that you are loved. I do love you, wholly and completely. You are my life.

I'll have you know that I'm not stupid. I realize that to you I am still a hapless dunderhead. You are probably laughing right now but I am not. My feelings are genuine, my belief in your goodness real. I wish I had been able to really get to know you Severus. I wish you had allowed me to be a friend to you. I know you would have made a good friend.

During the final battle I was cornered by three Deatheaters. I thought I was going to die but then you were there and suddenly I was unafraid. You called out my name and it gave me strength. I survived that Christmas Eve because of you. I will never forget the look of relief on your face when you found me in the infirmary, you thought I was asleep.

You have often called me an insufferable know it all, but I'll have you know I did it for you. I made myself work hard so that you would notice me. My brains were all I had to get your attention. You are the most brilliant man I know. Your knowledge of Potions is unsurpassable. Your teaching skills, albeit tough, are effective and push your students to do their best. Your Defense Against the Dark Arts skills are legendary. My only hope is that one day I will be half the person you are.

You are the handsomest man I know. Your eyes are like burning coal, they have the ability to see into my soul. I'm afraid that if you look too deeply you'll find out my secret. Your eyes fill me with joy and frighten me at the same time. I'm afraid that you'll fine me wanting and this scares me.

I wish you well my Severus. I hope that one day you'll be able to think of me fondly. You will never leave my heart. If you believe nothing in this letter please believe this, I love you. Of that you my be certain.

Ever and Always Yours,

Your Insufferable Know It All

Hermione Jane Granger

Dear Miss Granger,

I am surprised, to say the least, at receiving your letter. I regret that you felt that you had to express your so called feelings for me in this manner. I am at a loss as to how someone with your intelligence could ever think that a person such as myself would ever want to receive such a letter. If I have done anything to make you think otherwise it was unconsciously done. Although I am more inclined to think your two dunderhead friends came up with the idea and you went along with it.

Sincerely,

Severus Snape

Master of Potions

Potions Master of Hogwarts

He was sleeping. Dreaming actually. It was a good dream. He was by the lake, it was a beautiful day. He then realized that he wasn't alone. He turned to his left and there she was. His angel, his love, Hermione. She smiled at him and he felt joy flow through him. He couldn't remember being this happy. He pulled back and she said 'I love you'. Thats when he woke up. He cried, his hear empty and lonely. If only, he thought. The sun was just about to rise and he felt the need to run, just run. He got up and put on his muggle running shoes, a gift from Albus, and a muggle sweatshirt. He left the castle and ran to the lake. He then started to run around it. He stopped suddenly and looked across the lake at the rising sun. It gave him hope for a new day. But as always he would face this day alone.

Just then an owl came into view. As it got closer he recognized it as Potters. What can that dunderhead want. Just then the owl turned toward him. It landed on a large rock near him and waited. He approached the owl and it lifted its leg and waited for him to untie the letter. He looked at it and saw the telltale "S.S.".

He quickly cracked open the seal, which incidentally a snake wrapped around an orchid. He opened the letter and read...

Dearest Severus,

I was quite surprised to get a response from you. I am not surprised however by what you have said except for one thing. And it is this one thing I would like to address.

The thing that surprised me about your letter is that you would ever think that I would bow to pressure to do something like writing a love letter as a prank. To play with ones emotions is cruel and unusual. That you could think that I could be so coldhearted is beyond me. Surely after seven years you would know me better then that. Everything contained in that letter is exactly how I feel and not even your letter can change that.

As for my friends, Harry only found out about my feelings for you at Christmas when we were staying at the Burrow. And it was quite by accident I assure you. After several assurances that you had been every bit the gentleman at all times he swore that he would never tell a soul, and he has faithfully kept his word. AS for Ron, he only found out on the train ride home. He was so angry. He quite believed that you had slipped something into my pumpkin juice of put a spell on me. After ten times as many assurances as it took with Harry, Ron finally relented and stopped swearing to hex your balls off. Then he stopped talking to me for two hours. The two most peaceful hours of the whole trip. I then told them about the letter and they both started me daft and ten kinds of crazy. It was funny really. So there you have it, neither of them knew of the letter until after I had had it delivered to you.

I love you Severus. I always have and I always will nothing you could ever do or say could ever change that. I have not deluded myself into thinking that you could ever return my feelings but as Harry said to me at Christmas 'you can't help who you love'.

I do love you. With all my heart, body and soul.

Be safe and stay well my Severus. Its all my I could ever wish for you. All my love I'll be sending to you.

Ever and Always Yours,

Your Insufferable Know It All,

Hermione Jane Granger

He fell to his knees. The gravel bit into his knees and lower legs. She loved him, he couldn't believe it. It overwhelmed him. She loved him, and he loved her. He had to go to her, he had to see her. But she couldn't see him like this. He wanted to look nice for her.

He ran back to the castle. He called out for Dobby and ordered his usual of orange juice, strong black coffee and bagels with cream cheese. He strode into his bedchamber and looked around with disgust, he truly was a bachelor he thought. He went into his ensuite and started the shower. He stripped off his clothes and climbed in. He took extra care with his ministrations. He walked out and grabbed out and moved to the sink. After brushing his teeth he went back into his bedchamber and opened his wardrobe. Sweet Merlin, didn't he have any color other then black. He groaned all he had was an old green shirt that should've been in the rag bin years ago. A movement caught his attention. It was Dobby and Winky.

"Is Master Snape going to see Miss Mione?" Winky asked.

"Yes Winky," he answered kindly. Not many people knew that he was actually kind hearted.

"Then Master Snape will find this useful." said Dobby handing him a package.

He opened it up, it was a crisp white shirt and a pair of black dress pants. He took them into the bathroom and put on the clothes. They fit him perfectly. He tied his hair back with a leather thong.

"And to whom should I give my thanks?" he asked.

"Winky sir, it was her idea and she did all the sewing" said Dobby smiling shyly at her.

"But it was Dobby that purchased all the supplies." said Winky shyly.

He knelt down before before them and thanked them both. He then got up and ate his breakfast. He walked to the gates of the School and apparated to Diagon Alley. Luck was on his side as he made his way to Gringotts. He was the only person there as it opened. He retrieved something valuable and left. He then apparated to a safe place just beyond the Granger residence. He knew where it was as he had had to follow her home two years before on Order business.

He straightened himself up and brushed any dirt for off his new clothes. He strode purposefully up the pathway and knocked on the door. The door opened and there she was, standing before him. She was even more beautiful then he remembered.

"Hermione" he said, his voice cracking. He had had thought of a hundred and one things to say. But at this point all he could do was look at her.

"Severus" she said with a sweet smile. She opened her warms wide, welcoming him, "I was hoping you would come home to me one day."

He took something out of his pocket and gave it to her. "My father gave this to my mother when he still loved her, before she poisoned their marriage. I pray that it brings us more luck with our lives. That is, if you want a life with me?" he said with uncertainty.

She opened up the case and saw the most beautiful antique engagement ring. A single tear fell down her cheek, "Yes," she whispered, "With all my heart" loved beamed from her eyes.

She couldn't believe it, he was here. In here parents house. The man she loved above all else. She smiled at him, he was perfect in her eyes. And he looked especially handsome today. His shirt was crisp and white and tailored to perfection, and his pants left nothing to imagination. He was utterly gorgeous.

Then he gave her a ring, it was beautiful. She looked into his eyes, they were full of love, hope, desire and yet there was something else, fear, anxiety and uncertainty. There was only one thing she could say.

"Yes."

Relief flowed through him, she'd said yes. He held open his arms and she rushed into them. He held her tight, never wanting to let her go. She snaked her arms around his neck. He looked down at her, love made her positively glow. She was so beautiful, his angel. He leaned down and kissed her, it was a long, slow yet passionate kiss. She tasted sweeter then anything he'd ever eaten, intoxicated him more then any drink he'd ever come across. They broke apart.

"I love you Severus Tobias Snape," she said breathlessly.

"I love you Hermione Jane Granger," he replied, love filled his voice and features.

He kissed her again, it was filled with love, desire and promises of all the happiness and joys yet to come. They were now as they always had been and always would be soulmates. And it all started with a Scarlet Letter.

Fin


End file.
